


The Red Riding Hood

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Collage, M/M, Red Riding Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the hunter, who is the prey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Riding Hood




End file.
